En quelque jour tu as changé ma vie Soft
by mi16727
Summary: Derek est seul, seul face à son passé tourmenté. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il quand il fera la rencontre du jeune Stiles ? [STERECK] Il existe une version M
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour, voici une version plus soft (avec juste des bisous et des sous entendus quand aux activités de Derek et Stiles)_ Bonne lecture. _

Rating : K+ me semble approprié

Disclamers : Hélas je ne fais qu'emprunter tout ce beau monde.

* * *

_Chapitre 1/ Nouveaux visages._

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux, la main tendue vers le plafond. Encore un mauvais rêve pensais-je encore haletant et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je lâchais un long soupir de mécontentement, ramenant à moi cette main rebelle qui souhaitait attraper le ciel, comme si celui-ci pouvait encore me sauver, moi Derek Hale. Je n'étais plus rien, juste un loup garou promu, suite à la mort de toute ma famille, alpha. On m'a toujours dit qu'être alpha était un honneur, mais comment considérer mon statut comme un honneur quand cela vient du fait que je sois le dernier héritier de ma ligné ? Comment accepter cet « honneur » quand celui-ci me rappelle à chaque instant que tout est de ma faute ? Je soupirai une nouvelle fois prenant fermement mon visage être mes mains. Que faire ? Comment avancer ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit depuis déjà 4 ans, et pourtant aucun début de réponse ne parvenait à mon esprit de plus en plus las.

Le jour se leva tout juste quand toutes mes questions existentielles me lâchèrent enfin, mon esprit vaincu et déjà lessivé tandis qu'un nouveau jour débutait. Je me levais doucement, pris un boxer et de quoi m'habiller pour me diriger vers ma salle de bain. Quand je sentis l'eau tiède couler le long de mon corps je me surpris un lâcher un soupir de soulagement, sentant un à un mes muscles se détendre. Une fois la douche prise, mes habits enfilés, je décider de sortir sur le perron de ma maison. Une fois dehors je me dirigeais machinalement dans la grande propriété autour de la bâtisse, bâtisse que je pris soin, une fois de plus, de détailler. Elle n'avait plus son charme d'autant, avant qu'elle ne brule emportant chaque membre de ma famille. J'avais dû suite à cet incident la reconstruire ne pouvant pas la laisser en l'état, et de ce fait elle ne dégageait plus la même atmosphère. Je détachais alors, non sans difficulté, mon regard de la maison, enfin de le poser successivement sur ma voiture et sur la forêt. Voiture ou forêt ? Me questionnant toujours, je levais mon regard vers le ciel le détaillant cherchant le moindre indice annonciateur de mauvais temps. Ne décelant rien de bien particulier j'humais l'air. Grâce à mon odorat de loup garou je pu dire qu'il n'allait probablement pas tarder à pleuvoir, alors je me dirigeais, nonchalant, jusqu'à ma voiture. Je démarrais, empruntant l'unique chemin de terre conduisant à la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Soudainement j'entendis des voix provenant de la forêt, je stoppais la voiture sur le chemin et descendit.

-Sérieusement Scott t'as aura plus besoin de ton inhalateur, je te dis que tu es un loup garou !

-Stiles arrête de dire n'importe quoi, protesta le prénommé Scott.

-T'as été mordu par un loup ! Et devine quoi il n'y a plus de loup ici depuis, et bien depuis très longtemps, et regarde toi ! Ta blessure là, c'est comme si il n'avait jamais existé et pourtant toi comme moi savons qu'elle a bien existé.

Je continuais de m'avancer piqué au vif par les dires du nommé Stiles. Par qui ce dénommé Scott avait-il bien pu être mordu, car oui il en avait la certitude, ce jeune garçon était devenu un loup garou. Une fois arrivé à vue d'homme, je me permis de détailler les deux jeunes. Ils étaient plutôt banals, ne devant pas avoir plus de 18 ans.

-Que faites-vous ici tous les deux ?

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent, surpris et intimidés par ma voix autoritaire et dure.

-Je, enfin nous cherchons son inhalateur, il l'a perdu il y a deux jours environ.

J'haussais un sourcil surpris par l'assurance que tentait de laisser paraître le jeune Stiles malgré sa méfiance évidente. La surprise lassa bien rapidement place a de l'amusement, faisant naître un léger sourire au coin de mes lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous faisiez ici mais c'est une propriété privée et non une aire de jeu pour les gamins de votre genre.

Un court silence s'installa, quand soudainement Stiles sembla percuter quelque chose.

-Nous ne sommes plus des gamins, Mr Derek Hale.

Je le regardais, surpris qu'il connaisse mon nom, puis fronçais les sourcils quand je remarquais le faible sourire satisfait qu'affichais ses lèvres. Ce garçon, était différent et sacrément culotté pour un être humain. Je lui lançais alors un sourire entendu, laissant sous-entendre que je n'oublierai pas et qu'il ne payait rien pour attendre. Je le sentis frissonner et je souriais satisfait.

-Bon toi, Scott si j'ai bien compris, comme le dit ton ami ta vie a changé, tu n'es plus humain.

Scott me lança un regard l'air de dire, n'encourage pas mon fou furieux de pote. C'est alors que je sentis le regard suspicieux de Stiles, me détailler de la tête au pied.

-Ah mais bien sûr ! c'est toi qui l'as mordu, c'est d'une évidence…. Que je suis bête, c'est pour ca que tu as pu arriver sans bruit et nous …

-Non ce n'est pas moi qui est mordu ton ami, je sais parfaitement me contrôler.

Il se tu et sonda mon visage et la recherche d'un quelconque rictus dévoilant un mensonge. Il pencha alors la tête et soupira.

-Ok mais si ce n'est pas toi c'est qui au juste ?

Pour simple réponse je haussais les épaules. Ils me regardèrent, semblant attendre une réponse un peu plus constructive de ma part. Je laissai alors filer de ma bouche un soupir agacé.

-Je ne sais pas, à ma connaissance il n'y a pas d'autre loup garou dans les parages et encore moins d'alpha.

Alors que Scott semblait se satisfaire de la réponse obtenue le jeune Stiles pris la parole.

-Alpha comme Alpha enfin je veux dire, le chef, le meneur, puis d'ailleurs t'es quoi toi ?

Je le regardais perplexe. Comment un humain pouvait-il lâcher autant de question à la minute sans même respirer ?

-En effet l'alpha est le meneur et c'est le seul qui a le pouvoir de transformer un simple humain en loup garou. Et moi je suis un alpha comme celui qui a attaqué ton ami.

Il me lança un regard satisfait, et pour seul réponse je levais les yeux au ciel, quelque peu agacé par ce jeune humain.

-Bon il est temps pour vous de partir maintenant, et entre nous ton inhalateur ne te servira vraiment plus à rien.

Scott se laissa aller à sourire, un sourire entre le bonheur et la tristesse. Stiles le remarqua et le saisi par l'épaule le conduisant sans doute par là où ils étaient arrivé un peu plus tôt.

-Ah est dans deux jours c'est la pleine lune, tâche d'attacher ton ami ou sinon il fera de toi son premier repas Stiles.

Celui-ci se retourna vivement vers moi, les yeux furibonds et marmonna pour lui-même : quel con celui-là comme si je n'y avait pas penser tout seul. Je rigolais silencieusement notant cette petite insulte sur la liste des comptes qu'il aura à me rendre lors de notre prochaine rencontre. Puis soudainement je me crispais, pourquoi devrais-je revoir cet humain d'abord !?

* * *

Voila je posterai un chapitre tous les jours. Pour le moment cette fics se compose de 5 chapitres, dont 4 écrits.

Merci.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2/La peur du loup**_

_Contrairement à tous les matins jusqu'alors je me levais joyeux, pressé de me rendre au lycée car j'allais la retrouver elle. Une fois qu'elle fut son apparition tant entendu, j'accélérai la cadence de mes pas, un large sourire plaqué aux lèvres .Elle était tellement belle, si irrésistible. Une fois que je fus arrivé à ses côté je la prenais fermement dans mes bras humant son parfum, marquant ainsi cet être tant aimé. La journée de cour fut longue, vraiment très longue, car aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial pour notre tout jeune couple. Je lui avais proposé, sachant que la maison serait vacante, de venir chez moi et elle avait accepté. Quand enfin la fin des cours sonna enfin, je sautais littéralement de ma chaise, plus qu'impatient. En me voyant tout excité elle me lança un sourire charmeur puis nous empruntâmes le chemin de ma maison familiale en silence main dans la main. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mot. Une fois sur le porche de la maison je sentis soudainement le stresse m'envahir, et si cela se passait mal ? Semblant comprendre mes craintes elle sera d'autant plus fort ma main tout en me lançant un regard flamboyant. Je souris et la guida vers ma chambre. Une fois arrivée nous nous dévisageâmes un court instant laissant nos deux visages se rapprocher petit à petit l'un de l'autre permettant enfin à nos lèvres de se rencontrer. Je sentais petit à petit le désir emplir mes sens, laissant mes mains se balader sur son corps brulant. Le souffle court je m'approchais de son oreille murmurant son doux prénom : Kate… Alors je me détachais lentement d'elle me dirigeant vers le lit, l'invitant du regard à me suivre, étrangement elle sembla hésiter ce qui me fit quelque peu mal au cœur._

_-Viens Kate …_

_Elle me regarda ne semblant pas comprendre ce que je pouvais bien attendre d'elle. Furieux, je m'avançais vers elle, l'empoignant afin de la diriger moi-même vers le lit. Une fois qu'elle fut enfin allongé sur mon lit, ne me souciant plus aucunement de ses protestations je remontais sur tee shirt enfin de caresser cette peau. Petit à petit je remontais vers sa poitrine quand soudainement …._

Je me relevais en sursaut, mes sens aux aguets.

-Heu Derek comment dire c'est plutôt gênant et étrange comme situation ….

Je sursauté, surpris n'ayant pas sentis le jeune humain qui étrangement se trouver être dans mon lit à moitié débraillé laissant ainsi dévoiler un corps des plus agréable.

-Hum t'es plutôt pas mal pour un mec.

Je le sentis rougir et poser ses mains sur mon torse sans doute au cas où je l'attaquerai ce qui me fit rire intérieurement.

-Ok, ok tout ceci est super bizarre ok ? Je veux dire j'arrive afin de te parler et je me retrouve embarquer pour être jeter dans ton lit et … et tripoter, enfin merde quoi t'as rien d'autre à me dire ? Tu rêves encore hein c'est ça ? Ça ne t'a pas suffi que je te tape pour te réveiller ! Pitié faite que ce soit ça mon dieu, faite qu'il dor…

Je coupais court à ses jérémiades en l'embrassant sauvagement. En premier lieu il résista, tentant de me frapper de me mordre puis petit à petit il s'abandonna au baisé. Quand enfin je ne sentis plus aucune résistance, je titillais de ma langue sa bouche fermée qui sous la surprise ne le resta pas bien longtemps. Je m'emparerais alors de sa bouche, l'explorant et je fus même surpris de le sentir accompagner mon baiser, laissant ses mains se placer autour de ma nuque, semblant m'en demander bien plus. Je savourais ma petite vengeance. Bon d'accord ! C'est plutôt puéril comme vengeance mais au moins ça avait l'avantage d'être agréable, très agréable même. J'arrêtais soudainement le baiser réalisant ou menaient mes pensées. Stiles laissa filtrer de ses lèvres un léger gémissement de protestation, puis réalisant le son qui venait de sortir de sa bouche, il plaqua ses main dessus, honteux. Je me relevais brusquement. Comment moi Derek Hale j'avais pu me laisser aller ? Ce n'était qu'un gamin, et un homme par-dessus le marché.

-Hum Derek, Stiles se racla la gorge, dit ça va ? lança-t-il d'une voix pas vraiment assurée, se relevant du lit tant bien que mal.

Je le toisais méchamment bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait me voir dans le noir. Le sentant s'approcher, je me reculai d'autant plus souhaitant comprendre la signification de tout ceci.

-Sérieusement Derek tu compte jouer combien de temps à ce petit jeu-là ! Tu me dois des explications merde !

Mon dieu que ce gamin est agaçant, ne s'en rend-t-il pas compte ? Il m'énervait, voilà, ça devait être ça, il était juste agaçant rien d'autre.

-Casse toi Stiles ! Dis-je méchamment.

Son cœur rata un battement ne semblant pas trop comprendre cette réaction combinée à toutes les autres. Il sembla ouvrir puis fermer la bouche, cherchant sans doute ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ou ne pas dire. Après 1 bonne minute il sembla reprendre contenance.

-Je sais que ça peut paraitre étrange que je sois chez toi en pleins milieu de la nuit, mais comment dire, j'avais besoin d'information, tu sais pleine lune, loup garou.

Il fit un rire forcé voulant sans doute d'étendre l'atmosphère plus que tendu. Ne percevant aucune réaction de ma part il soupira.

-Ok, bon heu, je vais peut-être il allait alors… A plus …

Crispé par l'ambiance lourde il trébucha, se rattrapant de justesse au mur s'appuyant sur l'interrupteur. Je fermai vivement les yeux tout en poussant un râle plaintif.

-Oh mon dieu je suis désolé, vraiment, vraiment désolé Derek …

Il s'arrêta net voyant mon visage, il semblait perdu, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire quand soudainement je vis son visage s'empourprer, les yeux fixé vers moi. Ne comprenant pas je baissais mon regard sur moi-même et me découvrit avec pour seul vêtement un boxer noir moulant. Me sentant ridiculement gêné je partis m'assoir sur mon lit dans le but de me cacher un peu de sa vue. Stiles sembla alors réaliser la situation dans laquelle il venait de se mettre en rougis d'autant plus. Une fois de plus il ouvrit, fermait la bouche cherchant les mots. C'est alors qu'il se releva le plus normalement possible, voulant garder, semble-t-il un minimum de fierté.

-Je hum, il se racla la gorge, il est temps que j'y aille cette fois et heu promis je ne vais rien casser enfin j'espère, je peux rien promettre non plus.

Il rigola gauchement, ouvrit la porte puis se stoppa un court instant avant de lâcher dans un murmure un désolé des plus simple mais également des plus sincère. Mon cœur battant la chamade malgré moi, je le regardais partir, sans rien dire. Ce gamin était juste agaçant n'est-ce pas ? Rien d'autre de plus profond ? Je secouais vivement la tête cherchant à y mettre mes idées au clair. Certes il était plutôt agaçant avec ça manie de parler parler et encore parler alors qu'il aurait pu résumer toute ces paroles en un seul bloc bien plus compréhensible, mais en même temps il était attirant follement attirant à dire vrai. Il semblait sincère et attentionné. En y réfléchissant il semblait être tout ce que j'avais pu désirer. A cette simple pensé je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et sourire bêtement, seul assis sur mon lit tandis que l'objet de convoitise quitté ma maison.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3/ Dépendance_**

Je l'avais simplement regardé partir refusant obstinément d'accompagner ma découverte par des actes. Je me refusais d'aim… d'apprécier ce sale gamin. J'effaçais ce sourire béat de mon visage, bien décider à taire tous ces sentiments absurdes qui n'avaient aucunement lieu d'être. Un fois mais pas deux.

_2 jours plus tard_

Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, et quand je réussissais, je me réveillé toujours à cause de ce cauchemar récurant. J'étais littéralement à bout de nerf. N'allait-elle jamais me lâcher ? Dieu que je hais cette femme et ce sentiment de culpabilité. Je plaquais mes mains sur mon visage ravalant mes larmes de rage, que faire ? D'autant plus énervé par cette question qui n'avait toujours pas de réponse je me levais subitement de mon lit, voulant me rendre à moi voiture, mais sous mes pieds le sol sembla se dérober. Je me rattrapais au mur, ne comprenant pas se vertige soudain. Puis je réalisais … Depuis le départ de Stiles je n'avais rien mangeais et presque rien bu. Quel idiot je faisais… se laisser dépérir à cause d'un gamin pour lequel je n'avais ABSOLUMENT aucun sentiment. Je rigolais intérieurement, bien conscient que je ne pouvais plus me mentir. Il était trop tard, j'avais passé la stade du dénis. J'ai goûté, j'ai risqué, j'ai aimé, j'ai refusais l'évidence…Maintenant il faillait accepter. Je rigolais cette fois si à gorge déployée, je venais de ressortir le petit manuel du bon toxicomane qui cherche à s'en sortir. Je poussa alors un long soupir, décidant de retourner me poser sur mon lit. Qu'allais-je faire de moi ? Hanté par la culpabilité et amoureux d'un gamin de 16 ans … Je rigolais une nouvelle fois, je frôlais le comique de répétition à ce stade. Amour, dépendance, souffrance. Voilà en quoi se résumé ma vie et maintenant j'allais retomber amoureux, finir par être complètement dépendant, être trahit, sombrer dans une autre forme de dépendance, puis souffrir ? Je secouais vivement la tête.

-Rah ça m'énerve !

-Quoi ? mais j'ai encore rien dit ni fait !

Je stoppais tout mouvement, je stoppais même ma respiration. J'étais tellement préoccupé que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver et entrer. Que pouvais bien faire ce foutu gamin ici, comme si c'était le moment ! J'implosais.

-Mais c'est pas possible ça ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il faut quoi pour que tu ne revienne plus jamais ici ? Que je te menace de mort par éviscération ? Par strangulation ? Que je te morde a mort ? Ah je comprends, t'es jaloux toi aussi tu veux devenir un loup garou ? Hein c'est ça ?

Je crachais ma phrase sans respirer, tout en m'avancent vers lui, le regard voilé par cette haine sourde bien trop longtemps gardé pour moi même. Me voyant approcher il recula jusqu'à se qu'il ne puisse plus, pris entre le mur et moi, privé de tout mouvements. Malgré la peur évidente, il posait sur moi un regard compréhensif.

-Je, non je ne souhaite rien de tout ça, ma vie me convient parfaitement, je ne veux ni mourir ni devenir un loup garou. Non je suis juste venu pour parler de … de loup garou oui mais enfin c'était juste pour dire que la pleine lune c'était bien passé, enfin non tu c'est bien qu'elle était là mais je voulais dire que Scott n'a mangé personne.

Il lâcha un petit rire crispé, sans doute conscient que le mensonge sur la raison de sa venu ne pouvait m'échapper. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, le sondant, pouvais-je lui faire confiance, lui donner ma vie ? Ses yeux n'étaient que douceur, amour sincérité, il ne s'y reflétaient rien de perfide, de meurtrier. Ne pouvant plus je fondis sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser léger mais emplie de mes sentiments tout nouveau, conscient par ailleurs de toucher l'interdit. Il posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue, semblant chercher à me réconforter. J'accentué notre baiser me faisant malgré moi plus pressant sentant mon corps réagir, je voulais juste m'abandonner à lui, m'oublier. Il répondit au baiser avec douceur, laissant sa main dériver dans mes cheveux, les caressant dans un geste qu'il voulait probablement de nouveau réconfortant. Pouvais-t-il sentir toute la souffrance qui m'habitait ? Il se détacha alors de ma bouche, planta son regard dans le mien et murmura.

-Je ne suis pas Kate, je ne te ferais pas souffrir…

J'ouvris grand les yeux laissant filtrer quelques larmes qu'il s'empressa de récupérer du bout des ses doigts. Je le serrais alors fort dans mes bras, tentant de lui dire merci. Ce gamin est pire qu'une drogue, en un instant, en une phrase il m'a envoûté me faisant espérer et rêver. Je pensais pouvoir maîtriser ces sentiments mais il n'en fût rien, c'est lui le maître. Ne résistant plus à ce jeune homme je m'emparais une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, dans un baiser fiévreux.

J'ai envie de toi Derek …

""

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et étira mon corps léger frôlant ainsi un autre corps dormant à mes côtés. Je souris me remémorant la nuit précédente. Au contact de ma peau contre la sienne Stiles marmonna, se retournant et se cala contre mon corps. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais léger et heureux. Je me penchais vers sa joue l'embrassant tendrement et murmura doucement à son oreille ces deux petit mots qui firent vibrer mon corps et mon cœur.

Il se réveilla une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tendis que je le fixais amoureusement en caressant ses cheveux. Il me sourit puis vint m'embrasser.

-Hum j'ai crus un instant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve…

Je rigolais et l'attiré tendrement à moi pour humer son odeur enivrante. Nous restâmes comme cela un long moment nous regardant simplement. Cependant je décidais de briser ce silence, pourtant agréable, une question brûlant mes lèvres.

-Comment as tu sue qui j'étais ?

Il devint cramoisis puis se cacha contre mon torse.

-Je suis le fils du Shérif et j'ai la fâcheuse habitude de farfouiller dans ces affaires, il se racla légèrement la gorge, et disons que ton histoire m'avais particulièrement touché. Enfin comment dire … J'ai perdu ma mère il y à déjà quelques années alors quand j'ai vue ce qu'il t'était arrivé, perdre toute ta famille de la main d'une fille avec qui tu sortais, ça ma broyé le cœur. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu vis mais …, il se mit a rougir, enfin je m'étais dit que si un jour je rencontrais ce fameux Derek Hale je ferrais tout pour lui montrer que la vie n'est pas si horrible que ça, enfin du moins pas tout le temps.

Je le serrais tendrement dans mes bras ému par cette déclaration.

-Merci Stiles, tu as changé ma vie en seulement quelque jour et pour ça je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez

Il releva son visage et m'embrassa fougueusement, agitant mes hormones.

Aime moi c'est tout ce que je te demande Derek Hale.

Je souriais contre ses lèvres.

-Bien, vos plaisirs son des ordres.

Il rigola et me dévora du regard, ne laissant aucun doute quand à ce qu'il voulait de moi à ce moment précis.

* * *

Voilà, les deux chapitres précédents sont des chapitres bonus sur la suite de leur histoire. J'ai pris la liberté de les écrire à la troisième plutôt que la premier.

Merci de m'avoir lu.


	4. Chapitre Bonus 1

_**Chapitre Bonus 1 / Et après ?**_

-Hé fiston tu cours où comme ça, de si bon matin qui plus est ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans son hélant puis regarda son père, un sourire qu'il voulait normal collé aux lèvres.

-Je vais rejoindre Scott, tu sais mon meilleur ami, Scott.

-Fils j'ai été jeune bien avant toi, et je suis flics, il laissa un moment sa phrase en suspend, qui est l'heureuse élue reprit-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

Stiles poussa un long soupir. Il se doutait bien que son père allait comprendre, un jour ou l'autre, qu'il était avec quelqu'un. Mais il ne pensait pas que ce jour arriverait aussi vite. Ca faisait maintenant deux moi qui lui et Derreck étaient ensemble, toujours aussi heureux. Mais en même temps deux moi c'est court, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet avec son père. Dans un sens le fait qu'il l'aborde de lui même n'était peut être pas plus mal. Alors il rebroussa chemin et alla s'asseoir à la petite table de la cuisine, incitant son père à faire de même. Celui-ci ne se fut pas prier deux fois et le rejoignis.

-Ah j'ai tapé juste alors ! s'exclama t'il fièrement.

Stiles de gratta le crâne, tergiversant quand à la meilleurs formulation.

-Ok, oui je suis bien avec quelqu'un depuis deux mois, oui ont se vois en cachette, car figure toi, oh surprise c'est un homme avec qui je sors et il se pourrait bien qu'il est six petites années de plus que moi …

Stiles de frappa mentalement. Il avait tout lâché d'une traite, comme un sauvage. Son père le regarda surpris, pas surpris que son fils lui ai tout déballé sans respirer une seule seconde, ça il en avait l'habitude, mais surpris par cette annonce des plus inattendu. Il avait toujours pensé son fils hétérosexuel, pas que ça le dérange qu'il ne le sois pas attention, mais ça fait toujours un choque. Le vrai fond du problème ici semblait être l'âge de son petit ami, petit ami était-il le mot approprié ? Stiles fixa son père pendant une minutes qui sembla durer une éternité de malheur. Puis craqua de ne pas savoir ce à quoi son père pensé.

-Si tu pouvais parler s'il te plait …

Désolé fils je tachais d'emmagasiner toutes les informations que tu m'as donné à traiter en quelques seconde, je ne suis plus aussi jeune que toi.

-Stiles rigola nerveusement.

-C'est quelqu'un de bien, vraiment.

-Et bien invite le

Stiles se claqua une nouvelle fois mentalement, dans quel guétapant c'était-il encore fourré ? Il hocha la tête dans un mouvement positif puis se leva et partit d'un pas bien plus lent.

Il était impatient d'annoncer tout ceci à son petit ami, vraiment.

Il arriva une quinzaine de minute plus tard au manoir Hale. Il descendit de sa jeep, d'un pied pas vraiment assuré puis se mit a avancer vers la porte. Avant même qu'il n'est pu toquer son amant lui ouvrit un large sourire sur les lèvres qui se fana petit à petit face au visage de Stiles.

-Tout vas bien Stiles ? l'interrogea t'il, inquiet

-Ce soir tu viens manger chez moi, en tant que petit ami

Derek cligna plusieurs fois des paupières puis sourit de plus belle.

-Ça ne me pose aucun problème. Il aurait bien fallu l'annoncer à ton père un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.

Stiles grogna puis entra dans la maison pour aller se vautrer sur le canapé.

-Je sais bien mais bon, j'aurai bien aimé pouvoir en parler avec toi avant. Puis je lui ai tout balancé comme un sauvage, t'aurais vue sa tête, je ne savais même plus ou me mettre dans ma propre maison je t'assure, se fut vraiment horr…

Derek s'était emparé de ses lèvres, souhaitant mettre fin à ce flots de paroles. Au départ le plus jeune protesta, pour la forme, puis céda, ne pouvant résister à son amant. Celui-ci satisfait ne pu empêcher un sourire de naître contre les lèvres de son amant.

-Pas de quoi être fière c'est facile de me faire taire en m'embrassant comme ça aussi ! dit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait énervé.

Le plus vieux rigola, trouvant son amant des plus mignon. Il s'inquiétait toujours de tout, et tentait toujours de se rebeller. Conquit le loup garou vint le rejoindre sur le canapé pour l'enlacer tendrement.

-Stiles, mon amour, je t'ai déjà dit que tes aires faussement énervé ne marchaient absolument pas avec moi, prononça-t-il sur un ton taquin.

Stiles le toisa, s'apprêtant à répliquer puis soupira, il avait déjà perdu d'avance comme toujours. Satisfait Derek posa un baiser sur la joue de l'adolescent.

-On doit être à qu'elle heure chez ton père ?

_Plus tard dans la soirée_

Stiles et Derek étaient sur perron de la maison du premier. Stiles sautillait sur place, convaincu que toute cette histoire allait finir dans un bain de sang atroce. Derek soupira puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant dans un baiser tendre souhaitant lui communiquer tout son amour pour lui. Le jeune homme sembla s'apaiser. Il reprit contenance puis ouvrit la porte.

-Papa c'est moi, enfin nous.

Une fois de plus il se réprimanda mentalement, il était ridicule. Sentant son amant se crisper le loup garou posa délicatement sa main sur les cheveux du plus jeune. Suite à ce mouvement le plus jeune marmonna qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être materné. La réaction de Derek ne fut pas longue à se faire connaître. Il enleva prestement sa main quelque peu blessé.

-Bon vous comptez vous enraciner ici en vous pelotant ou bien ?

Le père Stilinsky se retrouva devant les deux amants, qui semblaient crispés et gênés. La soirée s'annonçait des plus agréable. Stiles se décrocha un peu de son amant puis lui murmura un désolé, plus ou moins conscient qu'il avait pu le froisser avec sa réplique précédente.

-Bon est bien bon appétit, lança le père de Stiles après avoir déposé sur la table le plat.

Les deux jeunes gens répondirent en cœur puis entamèrent leur assiette.

-Dit moi, toi le petit ami de mon seul et unique fils tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

L'interrogé releva vivement le regard vers le père de son amant.

-Oh désolé j'ai manqué de politesse, je m'appelle Derek, Derek Hale. Pour ce qui est de mon travail, pour le moment je suis inactif cela fait peu de temps que je suis revenu ici et la reconstruction de ma maison m'a pris beaucoup de temps, ponctua-t-il dans un large sourire.

Le shériff le regarda longuement, cherchant à se rappeler d'où il connaissait ce nom, puis à l'évocation de la maison à reconstruire il se rappela cette affaire sordide. Il tourna un visage inquiet vers son fils, avait-il choisit la bonne personne pour se mettre en couple ? Il soupira intérieurement. Il devait faire confiance au jugement de son fils, de plus celui-ci n'avait plus dix ans. Il ne pouvait plus le protéger de tout, au risque que celui-ci n'apprenne jamais rien de la vie. Néanmoins son regard se reporta sur Derek, le détaillant. Il ne semblait pas torturé, il semblait même normal. Cependant Dereck coupa court à ses interrogations muettes.

-Monsieur, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

Le shériff haussa les épaules n'y voyant aucun inconvénient.

-Puis-je épouser votre fils ?

Les deux Stilinsky manquèrent de s'étouffer, puis dirent en cœur.

-Quoi ?

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette scène.

-T'es sérieux ? Reprit Stiles

-Bien sur que je suis sérieux comme toujours, répondit-il un large sourire aux lèvres

Stiles marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose sur le fait qu'avec ce sourire amusé il avait absolument pas l'air sérieux, de plus lui, le principal intéressé n'était même pas au courant.

-Il m'a semblé comprendre que ça ne fait que deux moi que vous êtes ensemble ! N'est-ce pas un peu … rapide ?

-Nul doute que je vivrai avec lui jusqu'à la fin des mes jours, lâcha Derck avec un sourire enchanteur.

Stiles, face aux propos de son amant ne pu retenir l'arrivé de petites rougeurs sur ses joues. Pour lui également c'était d'une évidence même qu'ils vivraient pour toujours ensemble mais l'énoncer à haute voix rendait la pensée bien plus intense et vivante.

-De toute manière ça ne sera sûrement pas avant ces 18 ans, tempera Derek.

Le shériff parut quelques peu soulagé. Non seulement il avait plus que sérieux dans cette relation mais en plus il acceptait sans rechigner le désaccord qu'il venait de lui asséner. Le dîner continua dans une ambiance plus posé, le père et l'amant apprenant à se connaître.

-Merci pour se repas délicieux Monsieur Stilinsky

Celui-ci lui fit un signe ravit de la main puis retourna dans le salon, laissant les deux amants se dirent au revoir en paix.

-Par ailleurs j'aurai bien pris comme dessert votre si magnifique fils, dit-t-il un fin sourire amoureux aux bout des lèvres.

-Arrête si il t'entendait ? Il serait bien moins ravis de te présence je pense !

-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un loup garou ?

Stiles soupira puis se lova dans les bras de son amant.

-On se voit demain ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix

-Bien sur mon amour, puis j'aurai un petit cadeau pour toi, ajouta-t-il, malicieux.

Stiles posa son regard sur lui.

-Tu ne me diras pas ce que c'est je suppose ?

-Non en effet, en plus j'ai été privé de dessert.

Stiles soupira de plus belle, puis l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime à demain.

_Le lendemain au manoir Hale_

A peine arrivé chez Derek que Stiles plongea sur le canapé. Il était incroyablement confortable.

-Je vais finir par en être jaloux, s'indigna-t-il pointant du doigt le dit canapé.

Stiles ricana, puis repris son sérieux.

-Tu étais vraiment sérieux hier pendant le dîner ?

Derek fit mine de ne pas comprendre dans un premier temps puis voyant le visage de son compagnon se décomposer il pris à son tour un air sérieux et alla le rejoindre sur le canapé. Alors il se pencha langoureusement vers lui dans le but de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Et que dirais tu si je te disais que oui ?

Le jeune homme rougit, ne sachant que répondre.

-Je … je serai heureux je suppose, bégaya-t-il

-Juste heureux, susurra son amoureux se collant un peu plus à lui.

Le jeune Stiles devint d'autant plus rouge, puis posa son front sur celui de son vis à vis fermant les yeux, ne pouvant l'affronter du regard.

-J'en serai plus qu'heureux, je serais au paradis même, murmura-t-il un peu honteux.

Derek lui caressa tendrement la joue puis fouilla dans une des poche de sa veste en cuir pour en sortir un joli écrin qu'il fourra dans la main de Stiles. Celui-ci rouvrit vivement les yeux pour les poser sur cet écrin, posé au creux de sa main. Il hésita un court instant puis l'ouvrit, y découvrant un anneau en argent. Il était ordinaire mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il l'enfila, l'admirant un long moment une fois au doigt. C'est alors que Derek vint poser sa main gauche dans celle de son amant y dévoilant au passage le même anneaux à son majeur. Stiles loupa un battement de cœur puis se jeta sur son amant. Derek plus que satisfait par la tournure des événements imposa rapidement ses lèvres à celles de son amant. Stiles lui répondu avidement se hissant au passage sur les jambes de celui-ci. Après un baiser interminable les deux amants se séparèrent.

-Et bien jeune homme, que signifie votre présence sur mes genoux ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je désirs.

""

Les deux hommes se regardèrent amoureusement puis Derek se laissa tomber doucement contre Stiles. Après de longue minutes de silence apaisant Stiles le brisa timidement.

-En fait j'ai pas réellement répondu à ta question il me semble, il rougit, c'est oui.

Derek réfléchit un moment ne semblant pas dans un premier temps comprendre ou Stiles voulait en venir, puis réalisant il sourit se lovant tendrement contre lui.

-Je t'aime plus que tout Stiles

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon Fiancé.

Il s'empourpra, buttant sur les deux derniers mots.


	5. Chapitre Bonus 2

Chapitre Bonus 2, et une âme se créa

Non non et non je refuse ! répéta pour la seconde fois Stiles

Allez mon amour, s'il te plait ! le supplia Derek.

Non c'est non n'insiste pas, c'est toi le plus vieux ici et c'est pourtant toi qui te comporte le plus comme un gamin, je vous jure !

Derek soupira longuement, les bras croisés, confortablement assis sur le lit. Stiles soupira à son tour ne supportant pas de voir son mari bouder. Il rechigna un court instant puis alla rejoindre l'Alpha sur le lit, le prenant dans ses bras. Derek prenant ceci comme un signe d'acceptation le serra fort dans ses bras lui murmurant que ça ne ferais pas trop mal. Stiles se releva subitement.

Mais non ! Je ne veux pas devenir un loup garou ! Ma vie en tant qu'humain mon convient PARFAITEMENT !

Le loup garou soupira longuement ne comprenant pas vraiment son amant. Enfin si bien sur que si il comprenait que son mari ne veuille pas dans un premier temps être incontrôlable les soirs de pleines nuits, mais d'un autre côté être un humain quand on côtoie autant de loup comporter son lot de risque et ça Derek avait de plus en plus de mal à l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas voir son précieux Stiles déchiqueté en mille morceaux par l'un de ses bêtas. Bon c'est vrai il était mauvaise langue. Scott se contrôlait parfaitement et Isaac de mieux en mieux et Boyd, Erica et Jackson ayant décidaient de partir, le manque de contrôle de ses loups garou n'était plus vraiment un facteur risque important. Derek soupira, regardant son amant faire les cent pas agacé.

Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek, depuis leur mariage il y à déjà maintenant 2 ans, le bassiné pour le transformer en loup garou. Ne lui convenait-il plus autant qu'humain ? Etait ce encore un truc de loup garou que seul les loups garou pouvaient comprendre ? Il soupira, pourquoi sortait-il avec un loup garou déjà ? Ah oui car il était tout simplement un dieu vivant et qu'il était juste parfait. Oui justement se tenait devant lui un homme parfait, sans défaut, sauf peut être un caractère de loup mal léché, tandis que lui n'était qu'un simple et faible humain. Là résidait tout le problème pour Stiles, il n'était qu'un humain parmi tant d'autres. Stiles se posta devant Derek les mains sur les hanches, l'air suspicieux.

Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je devienne un loup garou ? Tu te lasse de moi, de ma faiblesse de petit humain ? Ca ne t'excite plus que je sois ton petit objet fragile rien qu'à toi ?

L'alpha le regarda perplexe. Comment Stiles pouvait-il penser ce genre de chose de lui ? Depuis le temps qu'il se connaissent … Il se leva, le visage mut par un air triste, tentant de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui montrer que rien n'a changé en 4 ans. Il l'aimait toujours autant, même bien plus, chaque instant de sa vie était transcendé par son Stiles, comment pouvait-il un seul instant penser le contraire ? Derek était triste et déçu. Cela n'empêcha pas Stiles de vociférer reprochant au loup son désir persistant et insistant sur sa condition. Il ne réfléchissait même plus à ce qu'il pouvait dire, ne se souciant plus de vexer ou non son Alpha, il hurlait juste tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir sur le cœur. Derek pris un dépourvue se contenta de tout encaisser silencieusement. En 4 ans dont 2 ans de vie commune, il n'avait jamais vue son amant ainsi. Il semblait lui reprocher tous les maux du monde. Alors qu'il avait finit par devenir totalement hermétique aux paroles de son amants, se protégeant, une petite phrase le tira de son second état.

Tu entends bien Derek ? Le petit humain se casse !

Quoi ?

Je me casse ! Je retourne chez mon père lui au moins m'aime comme je suis.

Dans un premier temps Derek resta impassible ne mesurant pas encore toute la porté des paroles de son amant. Puis il compris. Il compris que son amant n'allait pas juste rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à son père mais qu'il souhaitait bel et bien retourner y vivre. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui porter un regard mauvais, ne comprenant absolument pas comment son amant avait pu en arriver à de telles extrémités pour une simple histoire de morsure. Stiles l'ignora royalement, comme dans un second état, son amant devait l'accepter tel qu'il était et non pas comme il pourrait être. Il n'est pas un petit jouet qu'on transformait à sa guise. Il commença à faire sa valise, bousculant au passage son amant, agacé que celui-ci ne trouve rien à redire de la situation. Bon, il fallait bien l'avouer. D'un côté il voulait que son amant lui fiche la paix et d'un autre il désirait ardemment que celui-ci le retienne de toute ses forces. Par ailleurs il lui semblait vital de prendre du recul. En fait il était en pleins conflit intérieur, perdu dans un labyrinthe de contradictions. Ainsi tandis que son esprit était en proie à un combat intérieur, son corps se mut, dirigé par la première information qu'il avait reçu c'est à dire préparer son futur départ. Ainsi il farfouilla un instant dans un placard, en sortie dans un premier temps un sac puis dans un second temps des affaires qu'il rangea rapidement dedans. Derek le regarda faire, incapable de savoir quoi faire pour retenir son amant. Il était profondément agacé par cette nouvelle facette de Stiles. En temps normal c'était toujours lui qui réglé les petits conflits qui avaient pu surgir au sein de leur couple à coup de discussions et de sarcasmes bien placés. De se fait Derek, en l'instant présent, se sentait incroyablement démunie et cela l'énervé. Il était énerve de lui même et de Stiles. Ainsi, la situation entre les deux amants était catastrophique, chacun de refrognant un peu plus chaque seconde. Aucun des deux ne voulant capituler aveuglé par une fierté mal placée. Stiles continuait donc de préparer sa valise n'accordant plus la moindre attention à Derek qui lui commencé à vraiment s'énervé du comportement de Stiles. Dans un premier temps Derek émit un grognement menaçant mais Stiles n'y prêta aucune attention focalisé sur sa valise. N'y tenant plus les yeux de l'Alpha rougirent. Il attrapa au vol Stiles et le colla plus violemment que nécessaire contre un des murs de la chambre, l'y cognant. L'Alpha ne s'en formalisa pas et Stiles décida qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir mal alors il plongea son regard dans celui rouge de son amant, le toisant, examinant les pupilles habitaient par la rage et la souffrance. Etrangement Stiles ne ressentit rien en voyant les yeux de Derek, il était décidé.

Si tu m'aime vraiment, laisse moi partir.

La phrase avait claqué et les yeux auparavant pleins de haine, n'étaient plus que souffrance et désarroi. Sentant la pression contre son corps diminuer, Stiles se dégagea en douceur, peu désireux de faire plus souffrir son amant. Il reprit la préparation de sa valise et une fois celle-ci terminé il partit. Il partit aussi simplement que cela, ne se retournant pas vers l'homme qu'il laissait là, seul et démuni.

_1 semaine plus tard_

Le père de Stiles soupira longuement. Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine que sont fils avait débarqué un sac à la main, la mine sombre, lui fournissant pour seul information que lui et Derek s'étaient disputés un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Le shériff avait dans un premier temps accepté cela, ne cherchant pas à soutirer d'information supplémentaire à son fils mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passé, il constaté que son fils sombré un peu plus. Il s'en inquiéta et commença à sérieusement se questionner sur la raison de leur dispute. Comme tous les couples, ils devaient bien s'engueuler, mais le hic était qu'il ne sont pas tout à fait un couple normal. Ainsi le Shériff soupçonnait une raison un peu plus surnaturel quand à leur dispute.

Fils tu sais bien que je t'aime et que je serais toujours de ton côté alors parle moi s'il te plait …

Le ton était presque suppliant. Il avait déjà eu du mal deux ans plus tôt à accepter le mariage de son fils avec Derek une fois qu'il avait appris que celui-ci était un loup garou, alors maintenant qu'il était passé par dessus cela il se sentait capable d'affronter n'importe quoi, mal lui en pris. Son fils soupira à son tour. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait lâchement abandonné Derek. Dès le lendemain il avait voulu y retourner, s'excuser, mais un éclair de fierté et de honte le retint. Alors il était resté chez son père, laissant la semaine s'écouler sans pour autant trouver de réponse quand à tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Quand son père lui avait finalement demandé une explication, il n'en fût pas surpris, il en était même soulagé. Il devait déballer son sac, écouter un autre point de vue.

Derek souhaite me transformer. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, je lui dis tout le temps que ma vie me convient parfaitement telle qu'elle est, mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier. Je peux pas m'empêcher de me poser milles et une questions m'aime-t-il vraiment ? Pourquoi y tient-il autant ?

Le père de Stiles se gifla intérieurement. En y réfléchissant, il n'était peut être pas tout à fait capable de tout encaisser quand à ces histoires de loup garou. Par ailleurs, cela ne le concerné par directement. Il était question, ici, de la vie de son fils et en tant que père il se devait de guider son fils et non pas lui imposer une vie. Alors même si cela lui coûtait il conseilla à son fils de retourner voir Derek lui poser les questions qui lui brûle les lèvres et ainsi clarifier la situation. Le père se surprit même à penser qu'il trouvait cela étrange que son fils n'ai pas déjà bombardé son mari de toute ces questions et il compris que cela devait particulièrement le toucher.

J'ai honte papa, je suis partis comme un voleur …

Le Shériff ne sut quoi répondre, alors il se leva pour rejoindre son fils et le prendre dans ses bras. Il restèrent un long moment comme cela sans bouger.

Le lendemain

Suivant les conseils de son père et affrontant sa honte, Stiles était retourné au manoir afin de discuter avec Derek. Mais alors qu'il allait toquer un violent frisson le secoua. Comment son mari allait-il réagir ? Il se tortillait sur le perron quand Derek vint lui ouvrir.

Dès que la Jeep de Stiles était arrivé sur la propriété, Derek l'avait entendu et reconnu. Alors il s'était dirigé angoissé vers la porte afin de lui ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit donc sur un Stiles angoissé, l'angoissant encore plus dès l'instant où il posa son regard sur son amant. Il ne semblait pas se porter bien mieux qui lui, il semblait palle, les traits du visage tirés. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Derek se dégagea de la porte afin d'inciter Stiles à entrer. Suite à l'invitation muette, celui-ci entra, ne sachant pas trop comment tout cela allait bien pouvoir se finir.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis, en silence, sur l'un des canapés du salon. Chacun attendait, espérait que l'autre allez lancer la discussion. Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence de plus en plus pesant.

Pourquoi es tu la Stiles ?

Le ton était sans appel. Derek avait peur. Peur que son amant ne lui annonce leur séparation. Il était même surpris que ça voix n'ai pas flanché. Instinctivement Stiles releva son visage pour regarder son amant qui lui lançait un regard douloureux. Son cœur se sera. Qu'avait-il fait ? Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il ne les essuya pas, fixant toujours Derek.

Je, sa voix resta un moment en suspend, je voulais m'excuser je n'aurai jamais dut réagir comme cela, douter des tes sentiments …

La gorge de Stiles se sera bien conscient que ses excuses ne représentaient rien face à la douleur et à la peine qu'il avait procuré à son amant.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, les deux jeunes homme se jaugeant. Face à leur mine déconfite, bouleversée, le couple comprit que chacun s'aimait et s'en voulait. Cependant aucuns mouvements ne fut amorcés. Il continuait simplement de se regarder, laissant une nouvelle fois les minutes s'échapper. Cette fois ci se fut Stiles qui fit le premier pas. Il s'était relevé gauchement du canapé où il était assis pour allez s'asseoir à coté de Derek. Dès qu'il fut assis, l'Alpha le tira à lui, le plongeant dans une étreinte pleine d'amour et de pardon. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, le temps leur semblant éteint. Puis sans qu'il ne puisse même y penser des mots sortirent de la bouche de Stiles.

J'accepte

Derek se détacha un peu, souhaitant regarder son amant. Bien que l'humain ne se soit aucunement concerté avec lui même quand à la réponse définitive qu'il devait donner au loup, aucun doute ne pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il était serein quand à sa réponse et il en était heureux. Le loup laissa naître sur ses lèvres un sourire heureux. Oui il était heureux, heureux que son mari comprenne enfin ses motivations. Admirant le sourire splendide de son amant Stiles compris soudain qu'il n'avait jamais douté de l'amour que lui portait Derek, mais qu'il avait juste eu peur, peur de devenir un loup garou. Il se maudit mentalement. L'homme pouvait être réellement horrible une fois que la peur avait pris le contrôle. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, laissant leur lèvres parler pour eux.

Je veux que se jour soit spécial.

Derek avait murmuré cela au creux de son oreille le faisant frissonner de bonheur.

Deux jours plus tard

Après leur retrouvaille et le retour de Stiles au manoir, Derek avait traîné celui-ci dans les bois autour de la bâtisse, affichant un sourire paisible sur les lèvres pour seule explication. Stiles avait donc sagement suivit son amant impatient de découvrir ce qui pouvait réjouir autant son mari. Il marchèrent de longues heures, mains dans la mains quand enfin il arrivèrent. Stiles resta un long moment interdit face à la beauté du paysage qui se dévoilait à lui. Derek avait amené son amant dans une clairière en pleins cœur de la forêt. Celle-ci abritait de nombreuses fleurs de toutes les couleurs et une herbes d'un vert reposant. Content que cela plaise à Stiles, Derek l'attira à lui afin de l'embrasser. Ils se détachèrent un sourire collé aux lèvres, heureux de se retrouver. Derek posa alors délicatement sa main sur la joue du plus jeune qui commença à mouvoir son visage afin de se coller un peu plus à cette main douce. Stiles comprenait très bien comment cette journée allait se finir et il n'avait pas peur. Le loup le sentant totalement apaisé reprit possession des lèvres de Stiles dans un baiser fiévreux. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent une nouvelle fois.

Je t'aime tant Stiles, si tu savais à quel point tu es tout. Sans toi rien de toute cette vie n'aurait pu être aussi parfaite. Sans toi il n'y aurait jamais eu nous et sans se nous je n'aurais jamais pu voir et découvrir la multitude de couleurs qui agite notre monde. Ce monde que tu as crée de tes mains, ce monde qui nous abrite.

Il posa délicatement une de ses mains contre le cœur de Stiles, laissant perlé quelques larmes. Stiles, attendrit, subjuguait par ses paroles ne su quoi répondre, alors il s'empara simplement de la main de son mari pour la porter à ses lèvres. Derek sourit, entendant le cœur de son bien aimé s'emballer. Il était bien ici, seul dans leur monde. Dans le monde qu'ils avaient battit à l'aide de leur histoire. A l'aide de cette amour éternel, sans limite et sans fail.

Ils se tenaient ensemble. Ensemble ils étaient un tout, faisant vivre cette équation que peu pouvait se vanter d'obtenir 1+1=3. Ils étaient deux, deux être totalement différent et pourtant une fois réunit ils s'assemblaient, s'emboîtaient, comme si ils avaient été crée pour se correspondre à la perfection.

Sans plus de cérémonie, transporté par leur nouvel être ils firent l'amour comme jamais auparavant, semblant se découvrir.

A l'apogée de leur amour, de leur désire Derek mordit son amant, leur âme fusionnant à jamais, complétant enfin cet être qu'ils avaient crée au long de ces quatre années.


End file.
